


Back Away From the Freshmen

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Crack, Fanart, I Tried, M/M, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>They're both... so simple-minded! ...But so cute?!</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 4. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2032398#cmt2032398">intricacies</a> requested Hinata/Kageyama/Oikawa inspired by a screenshot of Oikawa looking on dumbstruck while Kageyama yells at Hinata not to butt in when he's talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Away From the Freshmen

Script reads as follows:

1) Oikawa: They're both... SO SIMPLE-MINDED!  
2) Oikawa: ... BUT SO CUTE?!  
3) ...  
4) Oikawa: I MUST... HAVE THEM FOR MY OWN!!!  
Iwaizumi: Oikawa, no...


End file.
